The Avatar Who Stole Christmas
by MadnessinmyMethod
Summary: [All the waterbenders in the South Pole liked Christmas a lot, But the Avatar who lived on the Mountain did not.] A bit early for the holidays, I know, but it's entertaining, I assure you. I do not own Avatar or the numerous works by Dr. Seuss.


_**The Avatar Who Stole Christmas**_

All the waterbenders in the South Pole liked Christmas a lot,

But the Avatar who lived on the Mountain did not.

Some thought that his arrow wasn't drawn quite straight,

Or perhaps his long staff was splinterous to date.

But whatever the reason the Avatar said,

"I will bring the Water Tribe Christmas to an end."

So he took up his lemur and he took up his sleigh,

And he set off down the mountain before Christmas Day,

And while he rode he concocted a magnificent plan,

To snatch up the presents, the feasts, and foods from the can,

He would dress as Saint Nick and acquire some deer,

And with his costume he'd bring their worst fear.

The Avatar planned his horrific plot,

And steered his sleigh to Ocean State Job Lot.

He bought the red fabric; he bought the white cotton,

He smiled a smile that showed his teeth rotten,

And he went back up the Mountain, pulled out a machine,

And here is what happened in this very scene.

The Avatar sewed and he sewed and he sewed,

He was actually quite good at the skill I supposed,

But he made his cruel costume, and began to think,

"Where to find deer?" as he sipped on his drink.

And as he swished the liquid preparing to swallow,

Little lemur Momo emerged from his sleeping hollow.

"Aha!" said the Avatar, "I know what to do"

"_You_ can pose as a reindeer or two!"

So he captured his pet and scavenged a horn,

And upon Momo's head this article adorns.

Did he look like a reindeer? Well slightly you could say,

But I am no judge, carry on anyway.

The Avatar waited for night to come 'round,

He hitched up his sleigh and without a sound,

He steered down the hill with Momo in tow,

Headed for the village lodged in the snow.

He came to the first house and found a way in,

He crept through the chimney, thin as a pin.

He saw that old Santa had already come,

He loaded the presents and one by one,

The Avatar stuffed the boxes up the way he came,

And old Momo waited to catch them the same.

And nothing remained, nothing was left,

For the poor waterbenders, the Avatar deft.

He took all the presents; he took all the trees,

He took all the food, all the crumbs if you please,

He took everything and from every house,

And he left nothing even fit for a mouse.

And with his loaded sleigh he went,

Up to the top of his Mountain without repent.

He observed from the summit as the sun rose high,

The waterbenders waking and coming outside.

And he hoped to see them all looking sad,

He never expected that some might look glad.

He anticipated tears, he anticipated sobs,

He wondered if there would be angry mobs.

But no, the waterbenders came out to their square,

They held hands and though their houses were bare,

They began to sing of wonderful things,

Of princesses, monsters, heroes, and kings.

Their songs were the stories of young and old,

Of pirates and treasure, rubies and gold.

They sang of their families and the bonds they shared,

The sang of the hopes and dreams, unaware,

That the Avatar watched them alone on his hill,

With only sweet Momo watching him still.

And the Avatar thought and he thought a long time,

That Christmas, perhaps, was something divine.

That there was more than presents and feasts,

There was kindness that grew like bread made with yeast,

And the Avatar then realized that he had be wrong,

The waterbenders reached him through their Christmas song,

And he rode down the hill with his lemur and sleigh,

And he rode on announcing that it was Christmas Day.

"Come get your presents. I'm sorry, I am!

I now realize that Christmas is more than a scam.

It's not just commercial, it's hopes and dreams.

There are more things to Christmas than chili with beans,

And all other things that you eat on this day,

The presents, the ribbons, the paint and the clay."

"Actually," a waterbender said with a sneer,

"We just wanted our presents. Now get out of here!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. I have other various holiday ideas for Avatar, so I want to know, do you want me to make this a series of Avatar Holiday Drabbles? I love your feedback. Happy holidays. Don't complain that it's barely December. I do that too, but this idea was stuck in my head. **


End file.
